the_ls1fandomcom-20200214-history
(1-1) Fire S.
Fire Volt Sword or just Fire is the main male protagonist of Lost Souls, and LS 2 and his actions are controlled by you. Overview/General Description Fire is the main playable character of Lost Souls and Lost Souls 2, and is the actor the player first meets upon opening the game. The leader actor can be changed at any time, but in the beginning, Fire is the main first playable actor. ❗️ You are the one who controls his actions. ❗️ For a list of possible states, refer here. Appearance For his other forms, refer here. At first glance, his form seems very armored. In reality, this is just his shirt he wears all up until the end of World 2, World 3, and World 4. As soon as you beat World 4, he obtains his final form. This form is the form he stays in for the rest of the game. Personality and Emotion He is a very determined guy, and does not tend to anger very often. If he does anger, it's only at a rival of his, or it's at an evil force or monster. He tends to make peace with a multitude of people, and if it is a rival, he may end up showing little to no mercy to them. His Backstory Fire originally grew up in Nightfall, and still lives there to this day. His mother and father, when he was 15, left him alone as they felt Fire could live his life alone. Yet he was captured one night, and he was trapped in a room where he had to fight his way out of the hole or crazed site where he was held captive. His life was rough when he was young. When he was born, his mother and father broke up 25 days later, and he was left heart-broken when this happened. When he was 5, his mother came back to take care of him, and his father went back to the front guard. When Fire hit his teen years, he managed to become the one most people in his family would look up to if things were rough or if they needed his help. As soon as he turned 18, he left his home to train hard for the next years, for he tried very hard, and after extreme practices, he became the strongest man in Nightfall. After his life changed from becoming the top guard, he did not want to do it 100% of his life, so he returned home periodically to see his sister Amber. She is always there when he needs her, and will not hesitate to help Fire out if he needs help. Appearances * Lost Souls 1 ** The Artuil ** The Basilica ** The Crimson ** The Descent ** The Void * Lost Souls 2: The Rise and The Return (NOT YET RELEASED) Trivia Section * This version of him is almost the same as the Fire in the Game Over scene. That one is his King version, but he tells the original one to not lose hope. * This character is a possible inspiration of Lukas from Minecraft: Story Mode S1 and S2. __FORCETOC__